


Hack to my heart

by Singlegaycake



Series: Anarchy [3]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Anarchy, Cutesy, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Not Beta Read, drunk fluff, sort of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: The amber liquid poured down his throat leaving a slow burn behind."dude, you should- you should hack my heart" Wrench slurred his speech, his drink still in his hand.Marcus cast a glance at him before smiling fondly. "That's the gayest shit you've ever said""Man, fuck you"





	

It was Friday night when all Dedsec members stumbled into the HQ with a drink in their hands. Sitara went off to make sure Josh didn't drink any of the liquids that were being passed to the other members, Ray was staggering over to a chair and promptly falling alseep in said chair.

The last two Dedsec members stumbled onto the couch, both arms slung around each other. Marcus was full on grinning as he swayed with Wrench who's mask showed two '^ ^' as he thrust his bottle into the air.

Marcus brought his glass up to his lips, the amber liquid poured down his throat leaving a slow burn behind.

"dude, you should- you should hack my heart" Wrench slurred his speech, his drink still in his hand.

Marcus cast a glance at him before smiling fondly. "That's the gayest shit you've ever said"

"Man, fuck you" Wrench slowly flipped the hipster off before taking his arm back and stumbling to the couch. Marcus followed the punk with a small laugh bubbling from his lips at the mess of limbs that sprung up from the couch.

"You alright there?" he questioned, bringing his drink up again as he watched the mess of limbs move around before seeming to settle on sitting up. It took another minuet before Marcus could see the familiar ' X X' of Wrench's mask, swaying even sitting down.

"I'm-i'm fuckin'  _fantastic_  man, you- you're good M-" the punk mumbled to himself for a bit as Marcus scooted onto the couch among the limbs. Sitara walked up to the couch with a smirk on her lips, leaning over the back of the couch to look down at the both of them.

"You two are such dorks it hurts. I'm gonna get Josh home alright? Don't blow this place up whilst i'm gone you drunkards" her eyes twinkled with familiarity as she walked to wake Josh from where he had fallen asleep over his computer.

"Alright, Sitara. Stay safe" Marcus used one hand to give a slight wave as he watched the anarchist use one of his feet to wave at the retreating pair up the stairs. At the mention of blowing stuff up, Wrench grumbled and moved his mask up a little to take a swig of his mystery drink, his mask displaying two ' \ /' in what could've been mock anger.

"Pshht! I wouldn't blow this place up!" he seemed to take a moment in his speech before breaking out into a fit of giggles, startling the hipster who was under his legs. "We're too close to the blaaast~" that earned him a snort and a shake of the hipster's head.

"You're another thing of crazy" He smiled as he spoke, watching as the masked anarchist displayed two '^ ^' before joining him in his fit of giggling, which, was enough to jostle Ray into grumbling and picking up a can to throw somewhere near them.

"Godammit you two,  _shut up._ " one eye was cracked open to glare at the offending pair before slipping shut again, draping an arm around himself. The pair watched Ray before snickering into their drinks.

"Seriously dude-  _your the hack to my heart"_

"That's the cheesiest thing, you've  _ever_ said"

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation from Boom, baby boom. I just need a lot of fluff. 
> 
> also, again, swearing cause of course they'd swear.
> 
> ps; you guys are awesome for kudos ;-; 
> 
> also if you want a prompt written then my tumblr isn't great but it'll do. 
> 
> http://genderconfuseddemon.tumblr.com/
> 
> plus these works are slowly getting longer as well.


End file.
